


Il cacciatore

by AThousandSuns1



Category: Wind River (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Friendship/Love, One-Sided Attraction, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns1/pseuds/AThousandSuns1
Summary: Scritta per il Writober 2019.Prompt: age gap.'«Le cose brutte succedono ovunque, Cory.»«Vero. Ma dalle altre parti, qualcuno le nota. Qualcuno fa qualcosa. A qualcuno importa.» Cory scuote la testa, non c'è più spazio per le lacrime nei suoi occhi. «Qui c'è solo la neve, ci sono le montagne. Ci hanno seppelliti qui, come polvere da nascondere sotto il tappeto, e se ne sono dimenticati. Hanno voluto farlo.»'
Relationships: Jane Banner/Cory Lambert
Collections: Writober di Fanwriter.it





	Il cacciatore

Lo trova lì, seduto sulla nuda terra, di spalle.

Jane si avvicina piano, ma per quanto ci provi, non può cogliere di sorpresa un cacciatore.

Cory non si volta, ma si muove appena per mettersi più comodo.

Jane si siede accanto a lui, vicino, ma non abbastanza da sfiorarlo, nemmeno per sbaglio. Affonda le mani nelle tasche del cappotto e guarda le nuvole di vapore del suo respiro danzare di fronte al suo viso.

«Stai partendo.» Anche Cory guarda dritto davanti a sé. 

Ha addosso meno strati di vestiti rispetto a lei, eppure il freddo non lo scalfisce. Per l'ennesima volta, Jane si chiede se è sempre stato così, o se Wind River l'ha temprato nell'uomo che è oggi. Forse la verità sta nel mezzo.

«Devo tornare.»

Cory adesso si volta a osservarla. Le sue orecchie attente hanno colto il rammarico in quelle due, semplici parole.  _ Devo _ . Come se non avesse scelta. Cory aggrotta le sopracciglia, è chiaro che si sta arrovellando. Perché una come lei vorrebbe mai restare sepolta qui, sotto questa coltre di neve perenne? Questo si starà chiedendo. Al gelo. Al buio. Nel silenzio, uno di quelli che finiscono per farti impazzire. 

Jane sostiene lo sguardo del cacciatore. Nella sua mente, le prende una mano, la guarda dritta negli occhi e le accarezza il viso con le dita callose. La implora di restare. Ma sa che Cory non lo farebbe mai, perché questo è ciò che farebbe chiunque altro. 

«Lasciami controllare l'auto, la strada per l'aeroporto è lunga.»

Si vuole prender cura di lei, ma le chiede il permesso, stavolta. Forse perché gli ha dimostrato di essere una combattente, non una preda.

«Ma certo, mi farebbe piacere.» Ci sono così tante cose che vorrebbe chiedergli, ma si morde la lingua. In fondo, nessuno dei due ama le chiacchiere. Però una cosa vuole dirgliela. «Mi piacerebbe tornare, ogni tanto.»

Cory inclina la testa. «Perché?»

Jane evita il suo sguardo, opta per una mezza verità. «Mi piace, qui.»

«Dovresti andartene senza voltarti indietro.» Il suo contegno vacilla e la maschera dietro cui è trincerato cede. Le chiede scusa, ma Jane sa che quella rabbia non è rivolta a lei. Cory abbassa gli occhi, si tocca il cappello. «Se l'avessi fatto io, forse lei sarebbe ancora viva.»

Non la chiama col suo nome, non la chiama  _ figlia _ , forse è convinto che così faccia meno male. Jane non può sapere cosa provi Cory, ma dubita che quel dolore si affievolisca.

«Le cose brutte succedono ovunque, Cory.»

«Vero. Ma dalle altre parti, qualcuno le nota. Qualcuno fa qualcosa. A qualcuno importa.» Cory scuote la testa, non c'è più spazio per le lacrime nei suoi occhi. «Qui c'è solo la neve, ci sono le montagne. Ci hanno seppelliti qui, come polvere da nascondere sotto il tappeto, e se ne sono dimenticati. Hanno voluto farlo.»

Un brivido la percorre, ha poco a che fare con il freddo. Sa che non c'è nulla da dire. Sa che Cory, nonostante tutto, non lascerà mai Wind River, non può.

E lei non può rimanere.

«Avrei voluto conoscerla.»

«Ti sarebbe piaciuta.»

Jane però riesce a pensare solo a quando era appena arrivata a Wind River e Cory l'ha vista indossare i vestiti dalla figlia. La tuta termica blu, gli scarponi pesanti, i guanti rosa. Prende un bel respiro e l'aria gelida le fa male giù per la gola, la riscuote. Cory vede sua figlia quando la guarda, non è vero? Anche se Jane è più grande, più sottile, più alta. Non le somiglia affatto, eppure sono la stessa cosa: un corpo troppo fragile per una terra così feroce. Per questo vuole che vada via, che non torni. Sta ancora tentando di proteggerla, a modo suo.

La ama, ma non nel modo in cui Jane lo ama.

Salta in piedi, prova a sorridergli. «Grazie. Per tutto.»

Cory annuisce, si alza e si nasconde dietro la falda del cappello, poi si volta verso l'orizzonte. «Il tempo non migliorerà. Potrei accompagnarti.»

La decisione spetta a lei, ma non riesce a rispondergli. Si tira su il cappuccio, annuisce. Cory s'incammina al suo fianco, il passo di un predatore. Ignora che Jane è caduta in una trappola che non sa d'aver teso. 


End file.
